


In Which Heat is Soothed by More Heat

by satirnine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Kankri, Bulges and Nooks, Desperate Cronus, Fin Play, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gillplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Self Penetration, Shower Sex, Xeno, fins, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirnine/pseuds/satirnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You actually heard the door close before you smelled him. But the smell hit you hard as you opened your mouth to greet him. Your mouth stays half open as you recognize his scent, but magnified greatly, and so sweet and intoxicating.<br/>You opened your mouth again to scold him for being so messy, but you again couldn't form words as he whined, and then walked over to you hurriedly. You inched back into the couch, tucking your legs under you, but before you could shrink into the couch, he was tugging your sleeved hand off of your face. You dared to breath in, and the air made your head reel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Heat is Soothed by More Heat

**Author's Note:**

> the first smut i have posted on here woo :o)

You actually heard the door close before you smelled him. But the smell hit you hard as you opened your mouth to greet him. Your mouth stays half open as you recognize his scent, but magnified greatly, and so sweet and intoxicating. You quickly covered up your nose with your sleeve and looked towards the walkway in which he would walk through, if he walked through. Your face was much too heated, and that was hardly okay. You didn't wish to trigger him.

He trudged into the main room and you met his violet eyes as he threw his leather jacket haphazardly. You opened your mouth again to scold him for being so messy, but you again couldn't form words as he whined, and then walked over to you hurriedly. You inched back into the couch, tucking your legs under you, but before you could shrink into the couch, he was tugging your sleeved hand off of your face. His pheromones now seeped through your sweater sleeve, so you let him take your wrist and set your hand down onto the human couch. You dared to breath in, and the air made your head reel.

You struggled to keep your mind at bay. You didn't want to lose your head right now. But Cronus was now hovering over you, his knees resting on the surface to the sides of you. He whined again and buried his face into your neck, wrapping his arms around your chest. He was taller than you, so he had his back bent awkwardly enough you cringed a bit. Barely holding on to your will, you attempt to steady your hands and run them through his hair calmingly. You proceed to run them down his back, which may have been a bad idea in retrospect. He clutched you tighter and rolled his hips, whimpering into your turtle neck.

You shuffled under him carefully and pushed him back. He clutched onto your sweater, but you pushed him harder. He complied and leaned back, and you almost wanted to shove him back into your sweater. His face was completely purple and his fins drooped downwards, while he apparently couldn't keep his jaw closed. His lips were parted just slightly, and he was looking at you with a gaze that made you squirm. 

You sat up more and pushed at his chest again, lingering too long with your palms pressed to his shirt. He didn't move, again. You huffed. "Cronus, this will not work if you do not stand up and get your ass onto the concu- human bed." You say, and you did not mean to curse, or for that to come out as raspy as it did. But it seemed to get the taller troll's attention, as he reluctantly stood up. You stood up as well and nudged him towards the bedroom you two shared. He stumbled ahead and collapsed onto the concupiscent platform, or 'human bed'. 

When you see his hand reach down towards his groin, you swat it away and take his wrists in your grasp, tugging them up and over his head. He didn't fight back, and you were glad. You knew he could easily overpower you, but he never did. You nudged his thighs apart and chose to ignore the obvious wetness that has formed in his pants, instead reaching with your socked foot under the platform. You scoot the box out and lean down to pick it up, setting it to the side on the platform. Cronus seems to flush ever darker, if that were possible at this point and lets out another pitiful whine. You sigh, those whines are replacing the beautiful moans you know you can pull out of him.

You flick the lid off of the box and climb on top of the seadweller, straddling just above his hips. You pull out a few items from the box and set them down, and you can feel Cronus shifting under you. Specifically shifting up. You shift up, even farther from his nether regions. He whines yet again and rubs his thighs together while gyrating his hips. You take some mercy on him and let his try feebly at getting the satisfaction you know he wants, no, needs. 

"Ka-anny-" He finally makes some noise other than whines. You tut and reach over to pick up the first item you rest your fingers on. A soft but tough ribbon-like rope. Cronus eyes it and relaxes his arms, knowing exactly what you plan on doing. You let go of his wrists to loop the rope around them, using practiced ease to tie it. You slip two fingers into the loops to be sure it's not too tight, and tug on it. Cronus tugs at them himself, and you sit back up straight.

You shuffle back down his torso and tug his shirt up, getting it over his head and letting it rest at his wrists. Cronus has calmed down slightly and is just breathing heavy with a blotchy violet face. You smile at him, one full with promise. He bites his lip and you decide to put an end to that, immediately. You grab the spider gag you have possession of and lift Cronus's head to fasten it around his head, successfully seizing the lip biting. You sit back to view your masterpiece and hum appreciatively.

Cronus isn't nearly desperate enough for you anymore.

That will be fixed soon. You lean down, and scooch back a bit, and run your tongue along one of the gills on his neck. You are rewarded with a gasp and you reach up to gently rub at his other set of gills. He keens and pants as you continue your ministrations. You dance your fingers of your free hand down his torso, dipping close to the waistband of his pants, and laying your palm flat on his stomach, just above his pants. You can feel him lift his hips but you press him back down to the platform. He tries to say something, but it comes out as a moan instead as you suck just below his gill. You inch your hips down, ever so slowly, until you are hovering over his groin, and you lower your hips.

He immediately grinds up against you, moaning out, but you push his hips down to stop movement. He makes a noise that sounds like a sob and you trail kisses down his chest, running your hands down his sides. He leans into the touch, arching upwards into you. You rest your hands on his hips and toy with the clothing still there, beginning to pull it down, tortuously slow. When you get the jeans down far enough, you leave them there and snap the band of his boxers against his hips.

You silence the small yelp he emits by kissing him over the gag, entangling your tongue with his colder one. You swallow up his moans as you finally toy with his bulge through the fabric of his underwear. He trills to you, and arches even more toward you. You pull back and wipe the drool off of your chin, gazing at your matesprit with a look you can't even understand. But he shivers underneath your look, and you find much satisfaction in that fact. 

You tug at the offending material still donning his hips, and pull them down rather hurriedly. His bulge immediately curled upwards, looking for any friction it could receive. You offer a single digit for his bulge to wrap around, but restrain it from anything else. You get off of the platform and have to spread Cronus's thighs once again, kneeling down to hold them apart with your shoulders. Your vantage point from here is wonderful, you take the time to take in the view. Cronus is whimpering and panting, looking down at you with such lust, you find yourself shivering just as he was. 

You nuzzle at the inside of his trembling thigh, and press open-mouthed kisses up closer to his nook, and slowing down. He shifts his hips down towards you, and you suck on the skin where his leg and pelvis meet. He moans beautifully again. You lick a single stripe up the folds of his nooks and he moans even louder, cutting himself off with a muffled trill. You smile to yourself and begin lapping at his nook, holding his thighs and pressing them open more. A symphony of moans tumble from his lips and he grinds down into your face, but you don't pull back. You carefully wiggle your tongue into his nook, and relish in every very loud noise you get him to make. He gyrates his hips down, and his bulge curls in on itself. You reach a hand up to tangle with his appendage, finally giving him the attention he wants. 

He doesn't last long, you eating out his nook and tugging on his bulge. He tenses up and you don't pull away quick enough to avoid getting violet genetic material splattered onto your face. His trill practically echoes in the room, and you can't help but to trill quietly in return. You wipe at your face as you stand up. You sit down next to your exhausted matesprit and brush the hair out of his face while you tug the gag out of his mouth. You let it rest around his neck and unbind his wrists, rubbing at the marks the rope left. He keens to you quietly and you kiss his forehead, stroking his cheek. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you down onto the platform, nuzzling into your turtle neck again.

You murmur praises into his fin and run your clean hand through his hair. You know how his heat will work, he'll probably be ready to go again fairly soon, but you think you're ready for that. For now you tug him up and into the ablutions bl- bathroom as he calls it, and into the shower. You set the water to the proper temperature so that it is comfortable for him and usher him into it. He pouts and makes big eyes at you, purposefully lowering his fins. 

You roll your eyes, "Shower, Cronus. You're a big boy." Despite complaining about it, he does continue to shower, and you leave the bathroom to find him more comfortable clothes for his heat cycle. You set the clothes in a pile with a towel outside of the shower and glance in the mirror at your now purple stained sweater. You were about to turn around and go into the bedroom again to grab a change of clothes for you, but you are quite suddenly gripped on the shoulder.

You almost screeched, but calmed yourself before that. Cronus tugged you closer and you looked at him over your shoulder, setting him with a glare. He pouted again and tugged on your sleeve.

"Yes, Cronus?" You ask, arching an eyebrow. 

"Uh, well." He shuffles on his feet, and holds the curtain closer to his body.

Your gaze softens. "If you are aroused again Cronus, I will help you after you get out of the shower." He flushed violet and you chuckle.

"But Kanny-"

"Not in the shower, Cronus."

"Please?" You sigh and cross your arms.

"Fine. Let me get out of my-Cronus!" Mid-sentence he got impatient and instead jerked you into the shower, clothes and all. You sputtered and huffed. "Cronus, honestly, this was a very rash and rude thing to do! My clothes are now soaked and it is highly uncomfortable. You surely can't be desperate enough to not be able to wait 5 minutes while I had removed my clothing! I just got you off minu-" You are cut off yet again, but this time by a pair of thin lips. You sigh bitterly against his lips, but return the kiss, which is quickly made rough as soon as you respond. He buries his fingers into your hair and tugs lightly, doing a similar motion with your bottom lip. 

You grimace as you are reminded of your sopping wet sweater when you are pressed against the wall, but that is quickly rid of when Cronus tugs it off of you. He drapes it over the shower curtain rod, and returns to you quickly. He immediately goes to suck on your neck, and you tilt your head to give him more access. You have discovered he has a fascination with your neck, though you don't understand why. You hum in pleasure as he sucks on the more sensitive part of your neck and you trail your hands down his front.

He moans quietly as you rub your hands at his chest and trail lower, where his bulge is already unsheathed and thrashing. 

"Mm- Cronus?" You rub your thumb along his hip bones. He hums in acknowledgement. "What are your views on self penetration?" You ask, and he looks up towards you, blushing darker. "I understand it may be seen as taboo, but in these circumstances..." You are slightly surprised when he groans in response and presses his face against your neck.

"Holy shit, yes." He moans. You smile and reach down to curl your fingers around his bulge. He bucks his hips lightly, and you guide his bulge down, your other hand rubbing at his nook already. He stills his hips so you can work easier and sucks on a spot on your neck again. You hold his nook open and nudge his bulge towards the opening. You are again surprised by how quickly his bulge buries into his nook, and his hips stutter as he trills loudly. You use one hand to stimulate the outside of his nook, and the other to rub at the part of his bulge that wouldn't go in. 

He muffles his cries into your neck and you crane your neck to nip at one of his fins lightly, drawing a whine out of him. 

You continue rubbing at him until he spills into himself and over your fingers, and you kiss his fin delicately and help tug his bulge out of his nook. He smiles at you and you help him clean up again, then shove him out of the shower and into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He cringes but says nothing against the clothing, and you peel your wet leggings off. When you turn back around with only your underwear on, Cronus is yet again blushed.

Maybe this will be more difficult than you first thought.


End file.
